Bloody Kisses
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Sakura has a run in with a vampire that will turn her entire life around. Will shebe able to accept the new destiny that has been laid out for her?
1. Chapter 1

Author: I hope you guys like!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm

_I watch my prey from afar; so beautiful and… delicious. I lick my lips in anticipation, hearing her heart beat thumping in my ears. I can practically feel the blood flowing through her veins, such a beautiful sound; music to my ears. _

_I lick my lips again, eyes flashing yellow in hunger…a deep hunger that needs to be satisfied quickly. I move in a rapid pace, faster than a human eye can catch, such speed, no human can comprehend. Within a blink of an eye, I was right behind the oblivious girl. _

_My arms snake its way around her, crushing her supple body close to mine. I can smell the shampoo in her pink locks of hair, a faint smell of strawberries laced with lavender. Nuzzling my face into her neck, I can feel every fiber of her being tense up. The scent of fear radiating off her body intoxicating me, causing shivers of excitement to creep up my spine. Though, this is a different kind of excitement…one where you make a mortal yours, turning them into a being like myself; a vampire!_

_ I bring my lips to her ear, lightly nibbling on it. She stiffens, causing me to smirk as I start to kiss behind her ears before bringing my lips back to where I was. _

_"You thought you could get away from me?" I ask, running my hand up and down her thigh, feeling her shudder beneath my cold hands. _

_"You can't escape me, you will never escape me." I pause, blowing softly into her ear, seeing goose bumps forming on her milky white skin. "I'm everywhere…watching you…" _

_I kiss her neck, feeling the blood moving beneath my lips and I start to lose my self control. I want her so bad and having her trembling body pressed so close to mine wasn't helping in the least! Though, I couldn't help but to smile as I knew the girl really thought I was going to kill her. I tauntingly bring my lips back to her ear again. _

_"Why are you shaking my dear? You act as if I'm going to kill you." I reply, placing my lips behind her ear and began to lightly suck on the delicate flesh. The poor girl was starting to breathe heavily, her heart pounding wildly against her chest. _

_"No, I wouldn't kill you. You're just far too precious for that…" I pause, slowly licking my lips."I have something better than that," I reply and before the girl could think; I sank my teeth in to her neck._

_*BEEP! * *BEEP! * _

A beautiful pink haired girl groggily opened her emerald orbs sleepily. She groaned, the God awful never ending beeping of the clock seemingly was getting a kick out of annoying the lone figure in the bed. The pinkette turned over from lying on her stomach, covering her face with her pillow in a futile attempt to drown out the noise. Growling under her breath in frustration, the pillow not helping her at all, the pinkette kicked the covers off with a bit of a tantrum.

Throwing off the pillow from her face, blood shot red eyes glared daggers upon the evil clock. She used her hand and grabbed the still ringing contraption, yanking its cord from the wall and tossing it across the room. She smiled, hearing the loud smash and clatter to the floor the poor clock made.

She lied back down with a sigh of relief before groaning once more as her phone began to ring. She tried to ignore it but found that she couldn't and now more pissed than ever, she turned towards the phone, ripping it off of the receiver and violently placing it to her ear.

"WHAT!?" there was a pause."Oh…hi Naruto." another pause."No I did not toss my clock again." she momentarily looked towards the evil clock she killed, actually feeling bad for it as well for the other 30 that suffered the same fate. Her attention went back to her conversation, suddenly rolling her eyes, "Of course I'm not still in the bed," the pinkette tapped her chin in thought. "What am I doing? Um…heading towards the shower." Sighing in annoyance, "Seriously Naruto, I was heading towards the shower…okay, I'll see you in about 30 minutes." rolling her eyes once more."Yeah…bye."

She hung up the phone, lied back down and covered her face with her hands. "Why the hell do I have to go in so early!? It's a Ramen stand for Christ's sake!" she yelled in frustration, before rolling out of the bed. Her feet lightly padded along her hard wooden bedroom floor, walking over clothing and other junk tossed absentmindedly on the floor. She went into the bathroom, immediately turning on the water in the shower. Steam began to rise, giving the room a romantic misty affect.

She stripped off her boxer shorts and tank top, standing nude and eyeing her reflection briefly in the mirror. She turned towards the door, her whole body turning a dark crimson, seeing her best friend standing in the doorway with the most aggravated look upon her face.

The pinkette screamed, snatching up a towel to disclose herself. "Damn it Ino!"

"Don't you damn it me Sakura! You ate my cookies bitch!" exclaimed Ino, holding up an empty pack of chips ahoy.

Sakura gawked. "I did no such thing!"

"You did too! Only you would eat every damn crumb in the package!"

"Alright…so I ate a few."

"A few my ass! I hadn't even opened these yet! I mean damn, did you have to take a bite out of the package too?!"

"Awww quit whining Pig! What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to kick your ass Forehead!"

"Wha-" before the pinkette could finish, she was snatched up into a headlock.

"You know they're my favorite! You could have left me a few you greedy little-"

"INO!" screamed Sakura as she tried to get out of her friend's death grip. "Let go! I have to go to work!"

"Oh no! You have the day off, its Sakura's ass kicking day!" exclaimed Ino, rubbing her knuckles on top of the pinkette's head making the girl squirm and cry out.

"Quit! Teuchi will be mad if I'm laaaaaaaate!" whined Sakura and suddenly yelped when Ino jerked her head up and emerald met icy blue.

"Oh! Is that hottie Iruka working today!?" squealed the blonde as hearts began to form in her eyes.

"Yes! Now let me go before Teuchi fires me and you can't scope out Iruka while you're harassing me at work!" Ino reluctantly released her hold and the pinkette quickly stood erect, rubbing at the back of her sore neck.

"You're lucky I want to scope him out because you were so about to get a beating of a lifetime!"

Sakura snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever! You caught me off guard and I so would have stomped a mud hole in your ass if I wasn't in this towel. Plus I've already told you, Iruka has a girlfriend."

Ino crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't say I want to be his girlfriend! I'm fine with just looking at him. Besides, who says that he will be with that girl forever?! I can so be a back up girl!"

"You sound so desperate." muttered the pinkette. Ino began to retort something back but held her tongue as she seen her best friend wince in pain when she rubbed a spot on the side of her neck.

"What's wrong?" questioned Ino.

Sakura frowned, lightly brushing her finger tips over the tender spot on her neck. "I think something bit me."

Ino slapped away Sakura's hand to get a look herself. "Let me see." The blonde haired girl suddenly arched a brow, tilting Sakura's head to the side by the chin. She examined two small punctures wounds on the side of her neck and two small trails of dried blood coursed a little ways down her neck as well. She gently touched it, seeing a hint of a bruise around the punctures and Sakura sucked in her breath and moaned in pain.

"Forehead, who the hell has been sucking on you?" asked Ino, examining the skin closely and seeing red teeth marks and hickeys in various places on the blonde's neck and behind her ears.

Sakura frowned, despite the blush tinting her cheeks. "What are you implying, Pig?"

"I'm implying that you had some guy all over you last night and you didn't tell me!" hollered Ino, looking down upon her friend in mock anger.

Sakura huffed. "I wasn't with a guy last night. I came straight home after I left your place." The pinkette looked into the mirror that was slightly fogged, still able to see herself quite well. She examined her neck, seeing the two puncture holes, the bite marks and the blood. Suddenly, the memory of what happened the night before struck her head like a whiplash. Being followed by a figure, that same figure grabbing her from behind, caressing her and kissing her along the neck, nibbling onto her ears and then…

She shook her head, riding the memories from her mind. Ino looked down at her with a look of worry.

"You alright, Forehead?"

Sakura nodded slightly; "Yeah…" she paused, wondering if she should tell Ino of what had happened. She decided against it, considering that she wasn't sure about the whole situation herself. "I don't know how I got this." Ino sensed that she was hiding something, but decided not to interrogate her because of the deeply confused look she held in her eyes. She knew her best friend well and knew that she would come to her eventually.

"Okay," she replied, heading towards the door. "I guess I'll make some breakfast while you're in the shower…oh and you better clean that up before it gets infected," With that, she walked out the room and closed the door behind her. Sakura sighed, a feeling of guilt washing through her like a tidal wave. She groaned and made her way to the shower, hoping the relaxing heat would wash away the guilty feeling, but to no avail.

Once done with her shower, she turned off the water, grabbing a towel on her way out. She wrapped the large white towel around her soaked nude body, quickly glancing towards the door, making sure Ino wasn't standing threateningly in the doorway again. She sighed with relief and moved towards her sink, using her hands to un-fog the mirror. She used another towel and dried out her hair, then took a comb and started running it through her short and choppy pink tresses.

When she was done, she looked into the mirror, examining her neck, seeing the two puncture marks minus the blood, and the red imprints of teeth marks along her neck that were forming into bruises. She lightly touched it, wincing when small jolts of pain went throughout her body.

She examined her complexion, noticing that it was paler than usual. Her mind went towards the figure that had attacked her the night before. She was thinking over the figure's features, her mind drawing a blank; she never saw the figure's face. She lightly touched the two puncture marks on the side of her neck.

Could it have been a vampire?

She frowned, berating herself for such a stupid thought, "There's no such thing as vampires," she mumbled under her breath, with a small chuckle.

Her smile quickly vanished, "But how does it explain the bite marks?"

Her question was left unanswered as she took some peroxide out of the bathroom medicine cabinet. She put a small amount on a washcloth that lay on the sink. She placed it against her wound and nearly screamed in pain as an intense burning sensation soared through her entire body. She threw the cloth onto the floor, looking down at it with wide eyes, a trembling hand against her neck.

"My God!" she exclaimed. She felt little dabs of tears well up in the corner of her eyes. "Goddamn that hurt!"

She tightened her towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom quickly. She began to ponder if Ino was still in the kitchen but her question was answered by the clanking of pots and pans and the aroma of food consuming the air. She breathed in the scent with a smile, quickly advancing towards her room to get dressed. She hadn't eaten last night and was really hungry.

About 15 minutes later, Sakura walked out with a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans with a white studded belt and a pair of white tennis shoes. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, carrying a black apron and check book in her hand. She quickly went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, put on some light makeup, and spray on some perfume.

She walked out of the bathroom looking refreshed, a large smile gracing her face. She walked into the kitchen, just as Ino was serving the food onto two plates. She smiled, walking across the kitchen to grab some orange juice out of the fridge. She brought it over to the table, pouring Ino a glass as well as herself and then took a seat. She smiled looking at the large assortment of food decorating her plate. She suddenly frowned as her appetite was actually diminishing and she placed her hand upon her stomach is it began to turn.

The blonde looked up, eyes narrowing, "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up at her, face visibly becoming paler, despite the makeup, "I just lost my appetite,"

Ino eyed her cautiously, "I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth…are you getting sick?"

Sakura pushed her plate of food away from her, suddenly becoming nauseous, "I don't know, I just felt fine a moment ago,"

"Well you need to eat something. Just try to eat some."

She frowned, looking at the well-cooked food with a slight look of disgust. She reluctantly took a hold of the plate, slowly dragging it in front of her. She stared down at the plate full of eggs and bacon as if it was an evil face eating monster. She looked up to her friend with her lower lip puckered out. Ino gave her a stern look, but on the inside she was laughing hysterically, loving how pitiful Sakura looked at the moment.

"Eat Forehead."

She grumbled under her breath, picking up a fork and poking at her food until she heard Ino clear her throat in agitation. She scooped up some eggs with her fork, staring at it with a look of horror, Ino using all of her might to hold back her laughter. Sakura closed her eyes, swallowing hard, wishing the eggs would disappear.

What seemed like an eternity, which was more like a minute, she opened her mouth, engulfing the food in. She chewed on it, her face becoming paler as the seconds ticked on by. The eggs were like acid, burning her poor tongue, making her heave before spitting the eggs out. Pushing back her chair, it slamming on the floor with a clatter, she took off running into the bathroom, slamming the door shut in the process. The only sound emitting from the concealed room was gagging and heaving, followed by a nauseating splashing of water, to the sound of a toilet flushing.

All was quiet for a few moments as Ino stared at the closed bathroom door with wide eyes. Suddenly water could be heard as well as gargling sounds. Sakura then exited the bathroom, a hand on her stomach, a very weary look on her face and looking a ghastly pale.

Ino immediately stood from her seat, seeing that the pinkette was swaying unsteadily on her feet; her knees buckling beneath her, head dropping and heading for a side table behind her. Ino ran towards her, grabbing one of her hands, an arm wrapping its way around her waist; Sakura's head stopping inches above the edge of the table.

"Geeze you're heavy as hell." grunted the blonde as she proceeded to drag the nearly unconscious pinkette to her bedroom. With much difficulty she was able to place Sakura in the bed and the pinkette turned onto her stomach, groaning as she did so. Her wide forehead was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Ino sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand to Sakura's forehead and her eyes widened at the heated temperature. Leaning down quickly, Ino whispered in the barely conscious girl's ear. "I'm going to call Naruto and tell him that you're not coming in."

Sakura nodded, closing her eyes as Ino pulled her blankets up to her chin, her body suddenly wracked with shivers. The blonde sighed heavily and quickly stood from the bed and headed off towards the phone.

Author: Hoped you enjoy and please leave a review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A young man paced behind the counter of an empty Ramen stand, robotically moving back and forth, glancing at his watch every other second. He was quite handsome, with blonde spikey hair and bright blue eyes. He held a look of annoyance on his face, looking towards the vacant streets of Konoha as much as he looked down at his watch.

"Come on Sakura! Where are you?"

He jumped startled as a piercing ringing rung out and he quickly made his way to the phone. "Hello?" there was a slight pause. "Yes this is Naruto…who is this?" a huge grin formed upon his face. "Ino? Oh hey, how are you doing?" his grin soon faulted. "Sakura's sick…so she won't be coming in…I see." He paused once more as he ran a hand through his tussled hair. "Well, tell her I hope she feels better, alright…bye."

He placed the phone down on the receiver with a heavy sigh, leaning his back up against the counter. He stood in silence for a moment hoping that the girl he treasured with all of his heart was alright. He furrowed his brows slightly in confusion knowing that she had sounded alright when he had called her earlier that morning. Shaking his head, he pushed himself off the counter as a bright idea came to mind.

"I'll make her happy by ordering her a bouquet of roses!"

He grinned, picking up the phone and dialing in the number of Ino's family owned floral company that was a couple of blocks away. He quickly placed in his order and when finished, he replaced the phone back on the receiver with a smile.

"Well that should make her feel better!" with that said, he picked up his apron from the counter, placing it on and tying it around his waist before heading towards the back area to stir up some fresh Ramen.

A few hours had passed and Sakura's condition hadn't improved. Her body was soaked in sweat, she kept tossing and turning and was burning with a fever. Ino sat beside her, wringing out a cool cloth and placed it on the pinkette's forehead. She had called Sakura's mother who happened to be a nurse in urgency and the woman had come by earlier. Mrs. Haruno had no idea what was wrong with her daughter and was completely stumped on what to do. The only advice she could give was to keep her in bed, try to make her eat and drink a lot of fluids and to keep that fever down as well as make her as comfortable as possible; if her symptoms worsened, than Ino was to contact her and rush Sakura to the emergency room.

Ino was able to keep Sakura in bed, make her comfortable and keep her fever where it was, but the eating and drinking was the problem. Whenever she tried to give her anything, Sakura either refused or would throw it back up.

Ino turned away from her friend when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up quickly, telling Sakura that she would be back before taking off towards the door. Upon opening it, she saw a rather small man, holding a huge bouquet of roses. The man handed Ino the flowers as well as a pen to sign his clipboard.

"Sign here," came a deep demanding voice that caused Ino to blink several times startled. She quickly signed the clipboard, giving the man back his items and closed the door. She looked at the bouquet of flowers, curious to see who had sent them here. She brought the flowers into the kitchen, setting it down on the counter, finding a card attached around a stem of a rose; she opened it up and read it aloud.

"To: Sakura…From: Your bestie Naruto…P.S don't be jealous Ino."

Ino snorted. "Psh, we both know that Sakura is my bestie!" She declared as she closed the card up, placed the flowers on the kitchen counter and walked back into the bedroom, taking a seat next to Sakura yet again.

"Hey, Naruto bought you some flowers. It's in the kitchen on the counter."

Sakura nodded her head in response, her breathing turning into pants, heart pounding heavily in her chest. Ino moved up on the bed, allowing her back to press up against the headboard, a pillow behind her head. The pinkette turned over, resting her head upon Ino's lap warily, her cool cloth compressed closely to her feverish forehead.

"I feel like crap, Pig."

"I know you do." whispered Ino as she rubbed her back soothingly, hoping that Sakura would be back to her normal self soon.

Nightfall had soon come as the moon took over the sun's shift, the darkness over-powering the light for the time being. Sakura lay asleep; her condition not improving in the least, but gratefully not worsening either. Ino was suddenly jerked from her sleep, reaching inside the pocket of her jeans to grab onto her cell phone as it rang. She brought it to her ear slowly, not caring for the one that was on the other end.

"Hello?" she stifled a yawn, "Oh…hi Grandpa," Ino suddenly furrowed her brows and she frowned in distaste. "Grandpa…now really isn't a good time." She growled. "But!" She suddenly clenched her teeth together. "Fine! Bye!"

Ino hit the off button rather hard in frustration, nearly cracking the phone in half. "Dirty old man!"

With a scowl on her face and muttering obscene things under her breath, she looked down upon Sakura as the pinkette was shivering violently; sweat glazing her face, mouth a gaped and inhaling and exhaling deeply. She felt guilty for having to leave at a time like this.

She slid from under her, lying her down on the bed and nestling her head on the overly plumped and large pillows. She lightly shook the pinkette and Sakura warily cracked her eyes open to look upon her friend.

"Sorry to wake you, I'm just letting you know I have to leave for a little bit."

Sakura furrowed her pink brows in confusion. "Where are you going?"

Ino sighed, running her fingers through her own bangs. "I have to go to the store for Grandpa; the man needs his Playboy and Sake."

Sakura cracked a small smile. "He's such a perve!"

Ino giggled nodding in agreement. "I know! Well let me go get his things and I'll be back as soon as possible. Stay in bed!"

Sakura rolled over in the bed, burying herself more deeply into her blankets. "Don't have to tell me twice." Muttered the pinkette and within a matter of seconds, lights snores could be heard.

Shaking her head, Ino made her way out of the bedroom, pulling out her car keys and twirling the ring around one finger. She soon left the apartment to handle the tasks she really wasn't in the mood to perform.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Two figures stood out on a fire escape outside Sakura's apartment window. One of the figure's was male with dark raven short cropped hair that flared out in the back, spikey bangs hanging loosely in dark onyx eyes. He was leaning up against the brick wall beside Sakura's bedroom window, tapping his foot impatiently, his golden looped earring glistening in the moonlight. The other figure was male as well with long dark locks pulled up into a high spikey ponytail, and almond shaped dark eyes. He currently sat on the fire escape's railing, twiddling with one of his diamond studded earrings out of sheer boredom.

"How much longer do we have to wait, Sasuke?" questioned the man, voice laced with agitation.

"Just a little longer, Shikamaru." replied Sasuke, leaning his head back against the brick wall and letting off a soft sigh.

Shikamaru frowned. "You said that hours ago."

"The girl has finally left." replied Sasuke. "There she is." He stated and they both silently watched as Ino walked out of the apartment building and began heading towards her car. Shikamaru arched a brow, captivated by the blonde haired girl's beauty, though he kept those thoughts to himself. Once Ino entered her rich purple Honda, the duo didn't make a move until the vehicle was out of sight.

Sasuke pushed himself off of the wall, turning towards the window, opening it and stepping inside. He suddenly rolled his eyes when Shikamaru didn't follow behind him and he stuck his head back out of the window to see his friend staring after the car, even though it was nowhere in sight.

"Shika! Will you bring your ass on!"`

Shikamaru snapped out of his stupor, turning towards Sasuke with a frown. "Don't you yell at me!" he lowered his voice, mumbling his last statement as Sasuke stuck his head back in the window. "Stupid asshole."

"I heard that! You're the one standing out there looking like an idiot." Sasuke smirked as he heard his friend mumbling something along the lines of 'troublesome bastard' as he climbed into the window. Turning away from the obvious irate man, Sasuke turned towards the pinkette he had been dying to see since last night. He quickly made his way across the bedroom, kneeling down onto his knees before the bed, a cold pale hand touching the fevered face of the girl that lay before him. He eyed her startling pale complexion, brushing his thumb over her soft pink lips.

"Damn this room looks a hot mess." muttered Shikamaru, looking at all the crap that littered the floor of the bedroom. Shaking his head he made his way over to the bed. "So, this is her Sasuke?" he asked, eyeing the girl curiously over the raven's shoulder.

"Yes it's her," whispered Sasuke, keeping his eyes locked upon Sakura as if he was in a trance.

Shikamaru nodded, taking in the girl's features, "She's quite pretty."

Sasuke broke his gaze from Sakura, turning to Shikamaru with a small frown. "That's an understatement, she's gorgeous." He let a smallest hint of a smile grace his face as his eyes flashed silver. "She's mine." He turned away from his friend as the man arched a brow slightly startled by the declaration. Sasuke turned his attention back onto Sakura, his thumb still lightly brushing against her puckered bottom lip. He suddenly ran his hand down the side of her face, pushing her sweaty pink locks of hair from her neck to reveal the two puncture bite marks.

"I've marked her."

Shikamaru took a step forward, eyeing the marks, "I see that you have." Kneeling down next to Sasuke, he pushed back Sakura's sweat soaked bangs, resting a hand upon her fevered forehead.

"She needs food…she's really weak right now with her body changing and all. She's getting sick from hunger." Shikamaru let his hand fall away. "She's far worse than I expected."

"I know she's burning up." said Sasuke, withdrawing his hand from Sakura's neck, pulling back the sleeve of his shirt, revealing pale white skin. He brought his arm towards his mouth, clamping his mouth around it, sharp fangs piercing the skin and blood immediately sprouted to the surface from the freshly made puncture wound.

Removing his arm from his mouth, he brought it towards Sakura's a gaped one, hovering his arm above it. Slowly licking his lips, Sasuke placed the blood covered wrist against Sakura's lips, causing small fangs to appear within her mouth. Once a drop of blood landed on pinkette's tongue, she subconsciously clamped her teeth down on Sasuke's wrist, instinctively beginning to suck and drink the blood hungrily.

Still in her unconscious state, Sakura raised a trembling hand, latching it upon Sasuke's forearm, drawing his wrist closer into her mouth. Now being held in an awkward position, Sasuke decided to climb onto the bed getting into a more comfortable position, pulling the pinkette into his arms, resting her head upon his chest.

Shikamaru rose from his kneeling position and made his way over towards the bedroom door, leaning his back up against it and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked upon the pair on the bed momentarily before sighing heavily and making his way towards Sakura's dresser where he spotted a bunch of pictures decorating her vanity mirror. His eyes were immediately drawn to a picture of Sakura and Ino posing in bikinis and he could see the ocean not far behind them. He quickly plucked the pictured from the mirror and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

"She won't be missing that." mused Shikamaru as he continued to look over the rest of the pictures.

Sasuke's eyes stayed locked upon Sakura's form, using his free hand to comb through the pinkette's hair. He sighed wearily as he felt his energy slowly dissipating from within his being as the girl he had claimed was draining him. With heavy lidded eyes, he looked down upon the pale face of Sakura as her eyes slowly fluttered open, vision obviously blurry.

Within a matter of seconds her eyes suddenly snapped open as wide as saucers, a loud piercing scream emitting from her mouth when she looked upon some unknown man she never seen in her life. Sasuke flinched startled, throwing his hands to his ears and eyes squeezing shut tightly to block out the pain. Shikamaru jumped away from the dresser startled, tripping over an article of clothing and falling heavily to the floor with a clatter, entangling himself into more clothing with a yelp.

Sakura pushed this unknown person away from her, causing Sasuke to roll off the bed and collide to the floor with a loud '_thud_'. Sakura crawled across the length of her bed and unsteadily stepped onto the cold wooden floor, feeling as though her legs were ready to give out on her. She clutched a hand to her head swaying a bit, grabbing onto the bedpost to steady herself and slowly began to advance towards her closed bedroom door.

Sasuke slowly sat up from his spot on floor, eyes narrowed and ears ringing painfully. He shifted his eyes upon Sakura's retreating back and slowly stood to his feet. With unregistered speed, he was right behind the girl, snaking his arms around the pinkette's waist, causing her to start screaming once more. Clenching his jaw in pain, Sasuke quickly placed a hand around Sakura's mouth and looked upon Shikamaru urgently.

"Shika! Quit fooling around and help me!" exclaimed Sasuke, trying to keep a tight hold on the girl. On any other occasion, he would have been able to handle such a small frail girl, but he was in a weakened state from the blood lose and this small girl was forming strength of that of a vampire and wasn't so frail anymore.

Shikamaru kicked and flailed his arms to free himself of the clothes that held him captive, quickly climbing to his feet, rushing across the room to aid his friend. Though, the act was in vain as he was thrown into a wall by a swift kick from Sakura's foot to the face. His head slammed into the wall behind him, nearly blacking out as he slid down to the floor holding his bloody nose in astonishment.

Sasuke suddenly let out a surprised yelp as Sakura opened her mouth and bit down on his hand with all her might. The unexpected action caused Sasuke to push the pinkette away from him, clutching at his hand with a growl. At the push, Sakura tripped over some clothing, falling to the floor and she slid across it. With a whimper she dragged herself to a nearby wall and stared at the two figures with horror filled eyes.

Sasuke smirked, looking down at his heavily bleeding hand. "Well, well, well…looks like someone is rather feisty." His eyes flashed silver, raising his hand to his mouth to lick the blood away. His smirk broadened, eyes fixed on the girl sitting on the floor huddled frightened against the wall.

With a low chuckle, he suddenly disappeared before Sakura's very eyes and within a blink of an eye he was standing only a step or two away from her. The pinkette jumped startled and didn't have time to react as Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders, raising her effortlessly from the floor and rammed her back up against the wall. His fangs were protruding in all its glory from his mouth, eyes dancing with amusement.

Sakura shuttered involuntarily; a familiar fear rising within her. She couldn't help but wince, feeling Sasuke's nails digging into her shoulders, her feet dangling helplessly over the floor.

"Please let me go." whimpered Sakura, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, bottom lip beginning to quiver. Sasuke loosened his hold, settling the girl to the floor and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes with his thumbs.

Shikamaru suddenly made an appearance behind Sasuke, placing a hand upon the man's shoulder. "Damn you kicked the shit out of me." he growled, eyeing the frightened girl. He suddenly took a hold of his nose with both hands and with a quick jerk and a loud '_pop_' ringing out, he set his broken nose back in place.

Shikamaru then proceeded to glare upon the petite pinkette, "You better be glad you're a woman because if you were a man I would surely beat your ass!"

Sakura apparently wasn't paying attention to a word he said as her eyes were fixated on the two men's mouths, noticing the fangs. She finally snapped out of her stupor, eyes locking upon Sasuke's onyx orbs.

"What the hell are you?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, a small smirk creeping across his lips, "Why, we're vampires my Dear."

Serena's eyes widened, but not from what Sasuke had said…no, it was the recognition of his voice that startled her. "You're the one from last night, the one that followed me."

Sasuke gave a curt nod, smirk never faltering. Though, that smirk quickly diminished as Sakura stomped down on the raven's foot causing the vampire to once again losing his grip upon the girl. Sasuke howled, grabbing onto his foot, hopping around and listing off a stream of obscenities.

"Get the hell away from me and leave me alone!" shouted Sakura, taking off for the door once again. The action was futile as Shikamaru blocked the door from the pinkette and out of desperation Sakura took a swing at him, only for Shikamaru to effortless grab a hold of her hand, closing his hand around it tightly and causing Sakura to scream in pain.

Sasuke took this moment to come up behind the girl, grabbing her by the arm as Shikamaru released her and flung the young woman effortlessly onto the bed behind them. Sakura hit the bed hard with a grunt, Sasuke wasting no time on jumping onto the bed after her. He quickly climbed on top of the still stunned pinkette, straddling her waist and taking a hold of her now flailing arms with one hand.

"Stop it!" snapped Sasuke, as the girl began kicking and screaming. When she didn't calm down, the vampire tightened his hold on Sakura's wrists, causing her to cry out in pain. Sakura tried her hardest to get out of Sasuke's hold but it only resulted in causing her more pain. Now entirely worn out, she finally stopped her struggling, tears coursing down her very flushed face.

As Sasuke was about to release his hold, his head suddenly snapped up when he heard banging from the front door. He snapped his head towards Shikamaru, cursing under his breath. He then looked to Sakura, holding a slight look of panic, releasing the pinkette's wrists and pulling her up gently by the shoulders.

"You're going to have to do something for me," he replied urgently.

Sakura glared at him, "Why should I?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened, "Because I'll kill you."

Sakura went deathly still, swallowing down the lump that formed in her throat. Sasuke suddenly pulled her off of the bed, dragging her out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

"You better not tell this person we're here, you got that?" growled Sasuke. Sakura nodded, stopping in front of the door and slightly cracking it open to see an old man in a white wife beater and old gray sweat pants; it was her Landlord Pete Johnson.

"Hey Mr. Johnson," said Sakura with a small smile.

Pete looked at his favorite tenant, noticing the puffy red eyes and the paleness to the skin. "I heard some banging and some screams…is everything all right?"

Sakura hesitated to speak and winced when Sasuke pinched her side rather hard, "There's nothing wrong Mr. Johnson…um, I saw a mouse."

Pete smiled, "Ah okay! Do you want me to come in and check-"

"NO!" exclaimed Sakura loudly, causing Pete to take a startled step back and he began blinking rapidly in confusion and that of surprise.

Sakura sighed, rubbing at the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I got the mouse already. Now if you would excuse me, I'm not feeling well right now and need my rest. Good night." With that, she shut the door with a slam. Pete stared at the door momentarily and scratched at the back of his balding head before shrugging his shoulders and heading off back to his room.

Sakura let out a shaky breath as Sasuke possessively wrapped his arms around her waist, her body pressing into the vampire's. She could feel him breathing down her neck, causing her to shiver slightly and goose bumps to form. Sasuke nuzzled his face into her neck before bringing his lips next to Sakura's left ear.

"Good job."

Sakura leaned back into Sasuke heavily, feeling very tired and the sensation of nausea overwhelming her. Sasuke took this moment to scoop her up in his arms, bringing her over towards the sofa in the living room. He took a seat, spreading himself out against the length of the sofa, pulling Sakura on top of him.

Sakura didn't protest in the least as she was too tired to fight back. Lying on her stomach, she moved her face to the crook of Sasuke's shoulder, her lips resting on the vampire's neck, feeling the blood flowing within his veins. She turned away when she felt herself ready to sink her teeth into his neck, moaning slightly in frustration.

"What is wrong with me?"

Shikamaru took this moment to walk into the room, taking a seat on another couch across from them. "You're turning into one of us." He stated casually.

"And you're getting sick. You need to eat." replied Sasuke softly.

"Why does everything always have to happen to me?!" mumbled Sakura, shifting slightly to rest her head upon Sasuke's chest. "I tried to eat and drink….all I'm going to do is throw it back up,"

Shikamaru chuckled, a hand rubbing at his still aching nose. "You can't eat human food anymore."

Sakura sat up slightly and eyed the dark haired vampire oddly, "Don't tell me I have to drink…**blood**!?"

She watched as both Sasuke and Shikamaru look at each other with raised brows, than shift their gazes back upon her. Sakura visibly paled, shaking her head from side to side, eyes wide in denial. "No! I'm not going to drink blood!" She yelled, pushing herself off of Sasuke and standing to her feet unsteadily, pointing an accusing finger at the vampires. "I will not kill people…innocent people at that!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke took a hold of the unsteady girl's arm, pulling her back down on top of him, wrapping a secure arm around her waist. "Who said the people we feed off of are innocent? Besides, what makes you think we only drink blood from humans?"

Sakura lay against Sasuke silently, completely stupefied by his response. She never really thought of vampires drinking blood other than that of humans…and the thought of vampires existing…and that she was turning into one as well…to be quite frank, it was all just too much information to handle!

"So…am I really turning into a vampire?" asked Sakura sheepishly, for all of this didn't seem to be clicking quite yet.

"Yes and a very hungry vampire at that." replied Shikarmaru, making himself a bit more comfortable in his seat upon the leather couch.

Sasuke brought forth his wrist that was still bleeding and placed it in front of Sakura's mouth. The pinkette wanted to turn her head away, to scream, anything! Though, none of that happened, without as much as a second thought she moved forward quickly, taking the bleeding wrist into her mouth, surprising both vampires deeply by how quickly she had succumbed to the hunger.

All was quiet, except for the slurping Sakura made while she feasted hungrily. Sasuke silently stroked Sakura's hair tenderly as Shikamaru watched the two, noticing the peaceful look upon Sasuke's face, something he hasn't seen since…

He shook he head, not wanting to bring up painful memories. The past was the past and there was no changing it. His ears twitched slightly upon hearing a car door slamming closed. He stood to his feet quickly, turning to Sasuke in alarm.

"We have to leave."

"What for?" grumbled Sasuke, contempt with where he was.

Shikamaru growled, becoming annoyed. "I hear someone coming, I think she's back. We have to leave now!"

Sasuke sighed, reluctantly pulling his arm from Sakura's mouth. The hungry little vampire whimpered, grabbing onto his hand as he slid out from beneath her and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke paused, turning towards her. "We have to go."

"But…but why? I have so many questions to ask! I don't even know your name!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke bent down swiftly, giving Sakura a lingering kiss on the lips. With a smirk, he licked away the blood that trailed down the corner of her mouth. "I'll be seeing you soon." He stood erect, heading towards the bedroom. "I'm Sasuke by the way." With that, he disappeared into the bedroom, jumping out of the window after Shikamaru. The duo leapt to the ground from the fire escape, running off into the night.

Sakura sat on the couch with a dazed look in her eyes, holding a hand to her lips, the sensation of Sasuke's lips still upon her own. A small smile slowly crept upon her face, realizing that she liked the feel of his lips on hers.

Author: Well, that's all for now! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
